Communication across networks may be based on the Open Systems Interconnection (OS) model. In the OSI model, Layer 2 may correspond to the data link layer, which may govern the exchange of data between network devices on a same network. A common Layer 2 architecture, associated with Local Area Networks (LANs), is based on the Ethernet set of technologies. Devices on an Ethernet network may exchange data using data units known as Ethernet frames. An Ethernet network may correspond to a single broadcast domain. Devices in the same broadcast domain may communicate with each other at the data link layer. Distinct broadcast domains may be generated by creating Virtual LANs (VLANs) on the Ethernet network. However, the number of VLANs that may exist within an Ethernet network may be limited.